The 40th Clue ?
by Madrigal213
Summary: Will the Cahill fight ever end ?
1. Chapter 1  The 40th Clue ?

**The 40th Clue ?**

"Is this the place?"

Dan Cahill stuttered as he walked up to the graveyard. It was not the Boston cold air that was making him stutter, though. The prospect of what he was going to do would change his life forever.

"Yes, it's got to be." Amy Cahill, Dan's 15-year sister, walked behind him. Along with Amy was their au pair, Nellie Gomez. Dan looked at the script he held. He remembered when he had got it. It was on Easter Island, right after him, Amy, and the other Cahill children had been at gunpoint with the evil, filthy rich Isabel Kabra behind the trigger. How they had got out was an impossibly hard explanation, but thank god they did. After that, William McIntyre, the current leader of the Madrigal Branch had given them this script, which would lead to the 40th clue. Dan, Amy, and Nellie all had been shocked at the prospect of another, but they agreed to find it.

Now, back in Boston, Dan was entertaining the thought of the last clue being gold and diamonds. The Clue Hunt completely changed him, but there was still a part of him wanting to be a ninja. That part no longer could be seen.

Dan looked at the script, although his photographic memory still helped him remember it :

_The last part missing to the eternal family will rest next to the resting place of the Madrigal Leader with the most charm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The 40th Clue?**

Amy had already recognized who the Madrigal Leader was. Charm could only mean Grace Cahill, the grandmother of Amy and Dan, and the last Madrigal Leader. When the trio had realized where they had to go, they were in disbelievement. Only about a year ago, the Cahill siblings had been here for the funeral of their grandmother. Disturbing their grandmother's body was one thing the Clue hunt had not taught them. As Dan looked at the sign for the cemetery, memories flooded back into his brain

It was a bright sunshine day, but the mood on the Cahill faces showed otherwise. The body of the late Grace Cahill had been brought by a grand black limousine, but if you were a member of the Cahill family that was an ordinary sight to see. Some of the most rich, famous, and influential people on earth gathered in the Attleboro Cemetery to witness the last of Grace Cahill. There was a video, at the barn near the cemetery showing Grace Cahill's last words and the start of the clue hunt. Maybe the most important day in any of the Cahill's lives.

_Attleboro Local Cemetery _

Dan Cahill, unknown to many people, was a gravestone rubbings collector. Only the past month Dan had rubbed the gravestone of William Shakespeare, the greatest author in history. But rubbing the gravestone of his own grandmother was going too far. Dan would never do such a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dan, Amy and Nellie walked through the cemetery, they saw a young boy cleaning the tombstones. He was rubbing the dirt off of every tombstone with a raggy towel so old it looked like it was from the medieval times. As Dan walked in front, he heard a slight noise from Amy. She was so cold it was hard to speak while walking.

" Do you think we should ask the young boy for directions to Grace's tomb?" said Amy in the tiniest voice.

Dan pondered the thought, but he decided against it. His photographic memory was vivid enough to help him along the way. As Dan took one last look at the working boy before turning around, he caught a sign of a tattoo on his back. Dan thought he could recognize it, but he wasn't sure. When the young boy turned up, his smaller than fitting shirt gave way for Dan to see the full tattoo.

What he would see next, he would beg to forget.

On the boy's waist, the letter V was clearly visible, and was imprinted in flames . On top of it were the 2 most scary digits for Dan and Amy.

39


	4. Chapter 4

Dan took a deep breath; a hard task in the Boston climate. As he turned his neck, a new sense of fear arose in him.

" Amy, Nellie, do NOT turn around no matter what you do. The boy is with the Vespers, and we don't know if we are being videotaped right now."

Amy looked at Dan as though he were superstitious, but when she saw the tattoo, she gulped and gave a quick nod towards Dan. As for Nellie, well, she was already walking ahead , trying to find the tombstone. Dan remembered it was bright white marble, and the letters Grace Cahill were carved in gold. Couldn't be hard to find ….. or could it. As Dan looked around he realized that many, many names were carved in gold. Since Attleboro was almost like a Cahill ghetto, who knew how many famous people were buried here.

" Dan, look, there's Grandpa's tombstone." said Amy, with a sliver of excitement in her voice

There , in plain gold, were the words " James Cahill ; Born 1922 – Died 1987"

" If Grandpa is here, Grace had to be close by." Dan thought.

He had no idea how hard this was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

As Amy, Dan, and Nellie stared at the tombstone of their grandfather, Amy realized something was missing. If looked at eye-level, the the tombstone was supposed to have a matching pair on the other side. As far as Dan had remembered, Grace's body was laid next to somebody's as well.

Then the thought struck him.

"Amy, Nellie I have some bad news for you …" Then he explained his theory of the young boy maybe stealing the tombstone and giving it to his master.

"So, what you're saying is that we're gonna need to talk to a Vesper and deal with them to try to get Grace's tombstone back . Is it worth it? " asked Nellie, totally confused at the moment.

" The fact that they stole the tombstone is proof enough there is something big about it. We have to get it back." Answered Amy, for once sounding in control of herself.

Dan chose to go talk to the boy, with Nellie and Amy hiding behind tombstones just in case he needed help. As Dan walked back to the boy, he took more cautious steps, this time knowing the problem.

As he got closer, he noticed the boy's teeth were chattering and his arms were nearly frozen. But there was something big in his pocket, something he would need to keep careful of.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan realized if he acted like a Vesper, he would be safe from all trouble…for the moment.

"Hey, you there. Where is your master? I need to speak to him." Dan said with fake confidence.

The young boy finally looked up, and to Dan's horror , stared in his eyes. He had 2 scars on either sides of his face, he had one permanent black eye, and his blue eyes showed nothing but a horrible past which had made him tough.

"Master will speak to no one….he is looking at tombstone" said the young boy, with fear in his eyes.

Dan realized that the tombstone could be Grace's , and gambled on his opportunity.

" Yeah, well, I have something that the Vesper master may want to see." Lied Dan, although, the argument was believable.

The slave-boy looked at Dan in horror, as if hearing the word Vesper brought back nightmares.

" No, I will not allow you to go see Master at this time" said the boy, although his voice faltered.

Ignoring the words, Dan started walking to the shed where the 'master' probably was. As he gained speed , he heard the young boy.

"Not another step, or else….."

Dan turned around to realize how big of a mistake he had made.


End file.
